Dee Dee Holloway
Dee Dee Dorcas Holloway (Born September 3, 1979) is a major character in the Big Nate series, especially in the novels. She is most recognizable in the school for being a member (and president) of the Drama Club. Her interest in drama extends to her overreacting to small situations, as noted by Nate Wright. Sometimes, Dee Dee is very helpful to Nate and his friends. One example in which she helps Nate is when she provided the evidence of Nick Blonsky stealing Nate's camera. Her father is a construction worker and according to Nate, he looks beefy. In a nutshell, she is a drama queen. Biography Early Life Dee Dee played the role of a nurse in the second-grade production of "Bunny Gets a Boo-Boo". She also had the main role in the production of Alice and Wonderland but got stage fright and forgot all of her lines. Passage to Jefferson When Nate, Francis, and Teddy needed to get some girls in the P.S. 38 Cartooning Club, Nate asks Dee Dee at lunch, who mistakenly thought that Nate is asking her out for the Beach Party Dance and informed her friends. Nate realized he couldn't stay home for the dance (and thought the Parent Control would call Nate and complain) and had to go through with it. At the dance, Randy made fun of their "relationship", to which Dee Dee replied they are just friends, and his lack of friends makes it none of his business. Nate is amazed at Dee Dee's burn. Later, Randy took Nate's clothes, but Dee Dee gave Nate her spare clothes, a grass skirt that matched the band playing at the dance. Nate finally asked Dee Dee if she would like to join the Doodlers, and Dee Dee agreed. Soon, the sprinkler system malfunctioned and caused an indoor downpour, so they had no choice but to end the dance early. Dee Dee lost her boots, so Nate had to carry her on his back through the snow. P.S. 38 was closed for a little bit, and all attending P.S. 38 students had gone to Jefferson Middle School. Days before the basketball game of Jefferson vs P.S. 38, Dee Dee says that Jefferson must have an Achilles' Heel, though Jefferson still beat P.S. 38 (129 to 43) on a basketball game. Later Nate, Dee Dee, and his friends decide to make an unofficial snow sculpture competition. At the competition, Jefferson cheated and put snow over their Jefferson cavalier, indicating that their Achilles' heel was their lack of imagination and creativity. P.S. 38 did a real sculpture of Achilles and won at the behest of Mrs. Everett and Mr. Rosa. Shortly after, Dee Dee and Nate win the third prize on the "Story Spinner" competition for their collaboration comic, and Chad says that the comic was better with two different styles. Exposure of Nick Blonsky Dee Dee is mainly seen helping Nate to figure out who stole his camera (who they suspect is Randy Betancourt). She is also seen along with Teddy bringing Nate to Uncle Pedro so he can hypnotize Nate into being neater and more organized. Shortly afterward, she, along with Nate, Francis, Teddy, and Chad, are competing against Gina's team in the Trivia Slam. Field Day At the time that the Fitness Zone was initiated, Dee Dee is shown as one of the members of Nate's main friend group, along with Francis, Teddy, and Chad. She is the one who suggests that Chad asks out Maya. When she points out that Chad and Maya would make a good "team", Nate decides to convince Artur to fake a hurt ankle so that Maya and Chad could do the three-legged race together. Personality Dee Dee is commonly noted for acting like a "drama queen," taking things very seriously and overreacting to even the slightest flashback. Examples of this include performing her report on Calvin Coolidge as an interpretive dance, believing ketchup on her elbow is blood, crying over her being the only one whose bean plant had died, and somehow doing a pirouette without touching the ground during the Long Jump (seen in Big Nate: In the Zone). She is also highly intelligent and caring, providing aid for her friends in sticky situations. She is later revealed to be a good artist. However, in the 2019 comics, DeeDee is seen to have a bit of a personality change. She no longer appears to be all caught up in the drama, but more calm and such. Dee Dee's favorite words to say are "Dramatic" and "Fabulous!". Relationships Nate Wright Although Nate is constantly annoyed by Dee Dee's tendency to act like a drama queen, they are still very close friends. Dee Dee also helped Nate out in the Ultimate Snowdown, and again when he lost the P.S. 38 camera. After these events, Dee Dee ended up in Nate's posse of best friends. Although their relationship was to remain entirely platonic, several fans believe that they would make a good couple. Behind the Scenes Her middle name is Dorcas (which she could be teased about in future books, as it can be pronounced "Dork-uhs" or "Door-kiss" ), which she said means, "Gazelle". Dee Dee first appeared in the comics on 28 January 2016. In the fourth Big Nate book, her boots had a rectangle at the top of them, but currently, there is no rectangle. Etymology Dee Dee's middle name is Dorcas, which, according to her, means, "Gazelle." When she told Nate, he initially mistook it for "Dorkus" but learned the real spelling right afterward. Trivia *Artur fell in love with her and asked Dee Dee out in the story arc: Artur And Dee Dee:The Hottest New Couple! (story arc). However, Dee Dee refused and told him to grow up. Dee Dee and Artur didn't become a couple, so Artur decided to stay with Jenny. She loves the movie “Cats”. Category:Females Category:P.S. 38 students Category:Major Characters Category:Girls Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Articles Category:Friends of Nate Wright Category:Children